1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection cover, more particularly to a soft protection cover for wrapping around a portable product so as to protect the latter from being scratched, impacted or collided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protection covers are slipped over or wrapped around some high-cost portable products, like mobile phones or PDAs (personal digital assistants), in order to protect these products from being scratched or impacted accidentally. There are a variety of protection covers available in the market for slipping over the portable products. A few of the protection covers are made from silicone materials and are generally known as “soft protection covers”. Silicone is chosen for fabrication of the protection cover due to its easy deformation ability and its specified tight-abutment with an object, in addition to the aesthetic appearance thereof.
Presently, production of soft protection covers is at an initial or early stage. A few ROC patents discloses related art about the production of soft protection covers for slipping over portable products so as to protect the same from being scratched or impacted. These patents show designs for protective covers that are to be used in tight abutment with a portable product to facilitate it being carried by the user. However, these designs provide only limited shock-absorbing abilities in cases where the portable product is dropped and collided against the ground or objects.
One ROC patent proposes to use a relatively thick or expanded soft protection cover to absorb shocks resulting from impacts of the protection cover against an object. The relative thickness of the soft protection cover would provide substantial shock-absorbing ability but as the deformation of the core pad is limited, the impacting force can be transmitted directly to the portable product inside the sleeve, thereby causing a certain degree of damage to the product. In addition, the outwardly bulging soft pads designed for impact resistance add extra mass, bulk and material waste to the sleeve that may not be appreciated by the manufacturer and the consumer.
Therefore the main objective of the present invention is to provide a new design for a soft protection cover for wrapping around a portable product so as to avoid the drawbacks encountered in previously established protection cover inventions.